Zelda and the Forsaken Tribe
by delete this account please
Summary: The story of Link after Twilight Princess. Only true Zeldaplayers will understand this detailed tale of Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

Night. Or was it? The darkness consumed his body, engulfing him in complete nothingness. He could not move, and his senses were gone. Every time he attempted to move, his muscles screamed with pain, and his body ached for hours after trying. Or were they hours? He knew not whether time was moving, yet it felt as though he had been this way for an eternity. All he could do was think. And he loved to think. It was an action that he rarely got to enjoy, as he was more of the action-oriented type. But his recent journey had tested everything he had, and his mental skills still ached from the experience. Sighing, he left the confines of his mind, and pondered his life. She had nothing to do anymore. And that was very disconcerting to her. All of her last year or so had been spent with him, leading him, guiding him, tell him what to do. She now felt lost and alone. It was quite a new feeling for her. So she spent her days sitting in the bar, waiting for any news of him. There was an unspoken love between them, and they had never been able to spend time together. Something always kept the two apart. And so she wished he would be well, because nothing seemed out of the ordinary now, which meant that they could spend some quality time together. Maybe he could show her the world, and she might tell him of hers. Yet that seemed impossible now, as no one knew if he would get better. Oh, how he longed to listen to her song! To play the sweet grass, and have her come up beside him. Hevied that the first thing he would do if he regained consciousness would be to go and see her, Just to be able to stroke her long neck. That would be heaven. All of a sudden, a strange figure danced into his head. He heard only one sentence, and then he was whisked away, far above the castle. "Let it be hewn into your mind." 


	2. Chapter 2

Gaping, he turned around to face the golden wolf. It's red eyes bore into him, scrutinizing his every move. Then, in the blink of an eye, a bright flash of light erupted from the wolf, and the ancient warrior appeared. It was a very comforting site for him, and he sighed when the warrior reached for his sword. Reaching for his sword, the boy once in a coma bit his lip when he realized that it wasn't there. "You should know by now to always carry your sword. I will still show you no mercy," stated the warrior." "I have no need of this sword, so take it in your hand and come at me, but I want you to use all that I have taught you. You are only a boy Link. Despite your circumstances. Never forget that." Link picked up the heavy sword, and swung it with all his might. Then, all of a sudden, he stepped forward and lunged at the warrior, using all of his strength in a swift upper-hand cut. The warrior stood ready, and blocked the sharp steel with his shoulder armor. Link then held the sword down by his side and waited. The ancient warrior focused on the small boy, and brandishing his shield, flung it at Link. Link suddenly drew his sword and slashed at the warrior with a brisk horizontal-cut. The warrior gasped in surprise as he grabbed his arm in mock pain. Link stepped back, and then flung himself into the air, sword raised for a jump attack. He struck the warrior in the square of the back, then stepped back. The warrior stood, and then spoke in a very slow and determined voice. "Despite your predicament, you have not lost your skill. I am proud to have served you, oh chosen one. Take this sword as a token of your achievements. It should serve you well." Link bowed, and was then transported back to the medical center. Opening his eyes, he jumped as he saw the old doctor standing over him. "Worthless boy. You nearly chopped my neck off. If it hadn't been for the fact that you had not a sword in your hand, you would have killed me. Get me my payment, and leave. I have nothing left to say to you." Link sat up and looked around. He was in the medical center of Hyrule city. He stood up, and pulled out300 rupees. Handing it to the doctor, he picked up his items andwalked out into the bright morning light. 


End file.
